Self Image (Episode 12.1)
Section 12.1.1 (from level 30) The first third starts with the touch Zionist (636, 9, -186) awaits you on a roof of Ikebukuro. The order of tasks is given to you against $ 1 info and launched at International. As always Tyndall does the breefing. Tyndall: Soldier, it seems that Danielle Wright was killed in a battle against the operatives in Hampton Green. It may be that the program "Organic Interface" she was looking for there is not a stranger to this case. As you already know, Ghost located the program in Ikebukuro. It seems he has found by checking the places he had visited with Trinity when they worked together in the Matrix. I'm not sure how this is possible, but Ghost seems certain that this program ... well, I better let explain it. He is now trying to relocate the program after they have been discontinued. The mission leads to an apartment where International Ghost awaits. Ghost: She was just here, I know. Others should not be far away. The program is Trinity. I do not know how this is possible, but it's like that. Now the machines and several foreign - I think they are among the oligarchs, whose Override programs are feared by Machines - trying to recapture. I do not know how you or the rest of Zion you feel about that, but I will not let that happen. since she left, I spent a lot of time wondering what I ' had done. Now, there are more questions. That's how I know. Behind him, we see an idle computer. As he wishes to add nothing, it remains for us to get out. Tyndall: I trust the instinct of Ghost on this topic ... but even if that were not the case, this program is Trinity or not, the Council had already decided that Zion would do what she could to ensure her safety and we are not going back on it now. possible signal I at Murasaki. Go take a look please. This new position leads to an apartment in Shinjuku. On the way, as Souvant, the operator can not help but make some commantaires. Operator : ' Trinity! Wooaa! How could that be it? Even years after we all thought she was dead accompanying Neo see the machines perform the Truce, and now ... this? And, damn, what the oligarchs have to do with it? On site you will find a computer. '''PC : ' How well did yourself? Are you sure? I thought I knew. But this_ '''Tyndall: I see potentially hostile signals in your environment. For now, I have a position for you. Since meeting with Ghost Trinity, we have this information: Machines cooperate with the two newcomers oligarchs. It coincides with the "I wash my hands" approach they had adopted with the two oligarchs who had already entered the Matrix in the past - Halborn and Carlyne - even if these two had caused much damage the machines and other programs. must anticipate that we may find ourselves both face overrides programs Machines and oligarchs here. It remains to get out and get to the next apartment to discover between 5 and 6 contaminated Overrides codes that you have to kill exiled. Tyndall: It will not be easy, but I think we're making the right choice and I think she will try to contact us again. When you're ready, we can use your help in Shirakaba. Our teams looking for her have been hit hard by the Machine, and now we're getting override readings in the area as well. Completed This marks the end of the Zionist Mission 12.1.1, strictly speaking. You will receive a token final 12.1.1 mission. However, there is a step to commancer the second mission. The contacts application you Override Trace. Override Trace As implied in Tyndall, they will be found to Shirakaba. They are level 42 NPC machines that appear alternately four points: 200, -4, 280, 270, 0, 175, 314, 5, 70 and 300, 11, 150. Each of these two opponents to a 20% chance of having the famous object. *Taken from jeuxonline: http://mxo.jeuxonline.info/index.php?articleid=6433#12.1.2 *''Episode 12.1'' Category:Episode 12.1 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 12.1)